As a conventional electric wire-tying tape (hereafter tape,) that prepared by using a polyvinyl chloride (PVC)-based resin composition is wide used. This is selected by consideration of physical properties (elasticity, hand cutting performance, and flame retardancy) and electric properties (insulating performance, electric strength, and breakdown voltage) required for electric wire tying.
However, an amount of chlorine contained in the tape prepared by using the PVC-based resin composition ranges from 30 to 45% by weight and hence, combusting this produces dioxine in accordance with a condition of combustion to cause a bad effect on an outside and generates hydrochloride to cause acid rain, of which both are of environmental problems.
Replacing simply the above described PVC-based resin composition to a polypropylene-based synthetic resin results in “the hand cutting performance to inhibit a practical application. This term, the hand cutting performance, is a characteristic, in which when the tape is wound back from a cardboard core, cutting the tape making a slit in a width direction of the tape by hands provides a cut without elongation of a cut end. This characteristic is an important for practical application of the tape.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide the nonhalogen-based tape having flame retardancy heat resistant performance also having good the hand cutting performance, the above described physical properties, and the above described electric characteristics of the PVC-based tape.